A productivity service is a type of software service that helps end-users collaborate while located remotely from each other. Examples include electronic calendars, email-handling and meeting creation and management. A productivity service may be provided by a productivity server. However, end-users may use different productivity services provided by different productivity servers (e.g., Person A uses Gmail from Google, while Person B uses OUTLOOK® from MICROSOFT), which limits the end-users' ability to collaborate. Integration of these multiple services by one single application is possible but cumbersome, and requires proficiency with each productivity server's Software Development Kit (SDK).
Systems and methods are desired which support integration of these services.